


Victim Three

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Donnelly makes his way through the Cape [3]
Category: Cape Wrath | Meadowlands
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found that damned GIF on Tumblr again "If she's old enough to bleed, she's old enough to butcher." And this is the result... I'm sorry that I'm not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim Three

School sucks, no, not just sucks, it sucks your soul right out and then torments you anyways. Resting your chin on the palm of your hand, you stare at the clock, watching the second hand tick slowly. Five more minutes, just five more minutes. You blink slowly, the teachers drone breezing right over your head as the minute hand finally moves. Four minutes.

Turning your attention back to your notebook, you add a few more lines to the decorative scribble that surrounded a name. Not a boy’s name, no, a man’s. Lips curling you add a bit more flourish to the ‘J’, the scent of ink heavy in the air, you can taste it on your tongue.

_Your father had called him the other day, finally giving in to the inevitable when he couldn’t get the sink fixed himself. It had been a surprise to find Jack in the kitchen, his legs sprawled out on the tile as he worked, soft grunts echoing out from the cabinet. A part of you told you that you didn’t really need to get a glass, all of the dishes still on the counter top from getting cleaned the night before, that you could just drink from the carton. But you hadn’t been able to resist._

_A shiver rolls down your spine at the memory of the questioning hum he’d made. The one that had turned to appreciation as he finished squirming out from the sink to see who belonged to the foot that brushed his thigh. Not one of the boys at your school looked at you the way he did, starting at your calves and slowly working his way up. You tried a confident smile but knew that it came off less sophisticated than you’d have liked._

_“Hullo.”_

_“Hnng”_

_“So you’re the handyman?”_

_You’d wrapped an arm around yourself as you bent at the waist, pushing your breasts up, almost spilling out of the loose tank you wore around the house. He noticed. You knew he had because his eyes had shifted from your face to the cleavage you’d shamelessly displayed. His mouth had opened just a bit, a soft sigh escaping him as he’d lifted his eyes back to yours, jaw rolling smoothly as he worked the mint gum in his mouth._

_“Hmm… Yeah, yeah I am.”_

_“Just how handy are you?” you’d felt quite proud of that bit, the words coming out low and throaty. You sounded like one of those women no one liked to admit visiting late at night._

_“I do a bit of everything,”_

You jump when the harsh sound of the bell shakes you out of the memory. Your cheeks flushing as you notice everyone else is already sliding away from their desks and towards the door. Slamming the notebook closed, you shove it into your bag and join the crush leaving the school.

“Hey! What are you doing this weekend?” An arm wraps around your shoulders, pulling you in close. Head snapping to the side in surprise you find one of the football players grinning down at you.

“I’ve got essays,” twisting out of his grip, you adjust the bag on your shoulder, trying to spy an opening in the mob of students.

“Aw… C’mon, my Dad’s out of town, he’s got a liquor cabinet and-“

“Can’t.”

Finding an opening you take it, finally making it through the doors and out into the oppressive heat. It takes you a moment to find your sunglasses, slipping them on and trotting down the stairs to start the walk home. A few blocks later you run into him, literally, your bag falling from your shoulder to spill on the ground.

“Hey, now!” his voice is rough, your cheeks staining red when you notice your tampons are scattered across the ground.

“Sorry, Mr. Donnelly.” you mutter crouching down to try and sweep everything back into your bag, desperately trying to at least get the tampons put away before he notices.

“None of that,” he mutters, kneeling down to help you, or so you thought only to have him hold up one of the tampons like he’s never seen one before. “You bleedin’ then?”

“What?” you couldn’t be anymore horrified, snatching it from his fingers.

The smile on his lips only makes you blush a deeper scarlet, hands shaking with embarrassment as you finally manage to get everything back in the bag.

“You didn’t answer.”

“Answer wh-” you lift your eyes, feeling them widen as your mouth falls open in surprise. He couldn’t be serious.

“Between your legs. You bleedin’?” his insistent tone makes you shift uncomfortably, standing and taking a step back. “Well?”

You nod your head, a vicious shake before keeping your chin tucked to your chest and trying to walk around him. He side steps into your path, chewing his gum slowly as he reaches out to tug on the shoulder strap.

“Your first, or…”

“No.” the whisper is so soft even you can barely hear it but it only makes him smack his gum faster, a low sound coming from his chest as he tugs you closer.

“Don’t mind a bit of that, don’t mind at all.” his voice is a low purr as he leans closer, skimming his cheek over yours, his words a soft rasp in your ear. “Have you ever, hnnng, you know, you ever been with anyone?”

“Yes.” your breath catches in your throat at the throaty chuckle, his fingers brushing over your arm before moving away.

“Ahh… Well I bet it wasn’t any good, was it baby? We could, I’d like that.” his jaw rolls slowly as his eyes drift down to your mouth before meeting your gaze again. “Daddy ain’t home today, now is he?”

Your mouth opens to say no again but he’s leaning close, his breath ghosting over your lips, your nose filling with the minty scent and something else. You can’t seem to break eye contact, watching the way his eyes crinkle at the corners as the smile broadens.

“That’s a yes, right.” it’s not a question and he doesn’t wait for an answer, a gentle teasing tone as he continues, “Mommy and Daddy ain’t home and baby’s ready to play.”

The way he’s whispering brings a low whimper to your lips, turning quickly to a sound of surprise when his hand circles your wrist. Feeling the hard length of his erection through his jeans makes something low in your stomach flutter, eyed darting around to try and see if anyone’s watching. It’s got your heart racing, your lower lip sucked into your mouth as you bite down on it, you don’t remember doing anything like this before.

Your eyes fall, looking at the bulge in the denim as your hand squeezes on it lightly.  The groan that comes from his chest sends heat rushing through you, your breath catching at the strength of it.

“Mmmph, tha’s good.”

You squeeze again, harder, this time smiling as his lips skim over your temple, a soft grating moan rattling in his throat as he holds your hand in place.

“Good, good… C’mon, back to your house, not here.”

His eyes on you as you walk back to your house make you shiver despite the heat, your palm still tingling from groping him through denim. It’s not like it’s going to be your first time. That had been in the back seat of your ex boyfriend’s car, clumsy hands and rushed kisses. It had hurt, a lot, but you assumed it was because he hadn’t known what he was doing.

Jack would.

There’s an extra bit of sway to your walk, your bag tapping against your hip. A whisper of doubt echoes in your mind. You’ve heard the rumors about him. Overhear your parents talking about what an animal he is. They’re wrong though, dead wrong, how they could think that of him left you scowling. He was handsome, and sweet, and good around the house. Animals were crass and had no manners at all.

You slide your key into the lock, shouldering it open, and dropping your bag near the door. His presence behind you as you head towards the stairs leaves you feeling a bit awkward, the feeling of his gaze intense to the point you would swear you knew exactly where he was looking. Tripping on a step, you almost go sprawling before you catch yourself on the railing, letting out a soft squeak of fear at the idea of tumbling down them.

“Nervous?” His fingers lightly skim over your thigh, sliding between your legs as you go to take the next step. You catch the sound of his sharp inhale, the raspy sigh that follows it, even as you skip a step for a bit of distance.

“Hey!”

The soft grunt he gives in response leaves that niggling feeling of doubt the only thing you can pay attention to. If he’d laughed, or maybe gave some kind of cheesy line, you might have been able to giggle and brush it off.  But the sound was dark, goosebumps raising on your arms, the glance over your shoulder more trepidation than flirtatious.

“Which one’s yours?” his voice is close to your ear, his palms sliding over your hips to press you back against him, his fingers digging into the tops of your thighs. 

You can feel him through his jeans, his hands grinding you against him, soft breaths stirring the hair by your ear. The surge of lust that roils through you shoves back the concern, twisting out of his grasp to open the door to your bedroom, you turn and backwards towards your bed slowly. Falling back on it, you slowly slide back until you rest on the pillows, lifting the corner of your mouth in a smirk.

He has your shoes off and tossed across the room before his knees hit the mattress, jaw rolling slowly as he cups your legs, pushing them upwards until your feet are flat on the bed. You whimper when he slams his hands into the pillows on either side of your head, his hips pressing against yours as he grins, chewing his gum slowly. The roll of his hips is subtle at first, just a light brush, but then he’s grinding against you, a steady groan falling from his lips as his eyes slowly slide half way shut.

“Bet you’re tight, good girl like you…” His fingers thread through your hair before gripping and giving it a firm yank, your eyes watering even as he leans down to stare into them. 

Abruptly he lets go, whispering apologies against your cheek and throat as his hips press harder against yours. His hand sliding down over your throat, cupping it briefly before moving to cup your breast. The squeeze is gentle, though you can feel a tremor in it that you don’t understand, releasing it to skim along your stomach, his fingers flicking the button of your jeans open.

The deep inhale near your ear makes you squirm, your arms moving to drape over his shoulder as you start to try matching the roll of his hips with your own. Growling he settles his hands over your hips, the palms digging, to hold you still, the seam of your jeans starting to rub you raw.

“Stop, stop, it hurts!” Your arms move to shove at his shoulders, shifting to try and move him off of you as the constant grind becomes painful.

“Shh, shh,”

You yelp when he uses your hips as leverage to push himself off of you, his hands sliding down along your thighs to spread your legs wide with his palms. Mortified, you notice a large stain on his jeans, the denim dark.

“Oh my God…” you try to close your legs but he curls his fingers around them and holds them in place. “That is so gross!”

“Nah… Thing of beauty.” his voice is velvet but it does nothing to calm the churning of your stomach, “Look at you bleedin’ like you been stuck…”

His eyes are soft, his tongue gliding along his lower lip as his fingers slide up your thighs to start tugging your jeans off your hips. A chill rolls up your spine, your eyes widening as you make a grab for the waistband. You don’t see the back hand coming, your head snapping to the side, fuzzily aware that he’s yanked your pants to your knees.

“Don’t act shy now, baby.” he coos, shoving them down to your ankles before pulling them off your feet. “Just look at you, all red and slick.”

Cool air brushes over your groin, your legs slamming closed even before your mind has a chance to think about it. You hands moving to cover yourself when you realize that your underwear is gone as well.

“None of that, no, don’t try and hide.”

His fingers are brutal, digging into your knees to pry them apart, shifting to put his hips between them to keep them that way. You jump when his fingers slide along your lips, thrusting in and drawing a whine from you as you try to squirm away. Thumb pressing down on your pubic bone, the fingers slowly thrust into you, shoving the tampon you’d put in earlier deeper.

“Stop, please, stop-“

“You’re right, of course, so rude.” he murmurs, twisting his fingers in before pulling them back out.

A soft sound makes you gag, the tampon hitting the wall with a splat that leaves your stomach roiling. You watch with a sense of horrified fascination as he lifts his hand, inhaling deeply through his nose before licking his fingers clean while watching your face.

“Better?”

“No! That’s disgusting, get off of me!”

Instead of answering he unfastens his jeans, pausing to skim his fingers over the large patch of red staining them before pushing the zipper down. His hands slide down the inside of your thighs, forcing them farther apart before running the flat of his tongue along the lips. Dry heaving as you try to get away, he rolls his eyes up to watch you as he does it again and again. When he finally stops his chin is smeared red and black, his teeth pink and bared in a grin.

“God,” you roll to your side, trying to fight the sick that’s rising in your throat.

“What’s wrong?” for a moment he actually sounds concerned, his hands stroking over your hips.

His fingers dig in, yanking you closer to him, leaning over you to press a kiss to your cheek as he rubs his thigh against you. Chuckling, he twists reaching down to pull himself from his pants, his wrist grinding against your clit as he does so. It does nothing to help your churning stomach, drawing a sob from you as you shove at him trying to get him away. When he slides in, it’s a slow thrust, his hand covering your mouth to stifle the shriek you’d started to make.

The smell of your blood fills your nose, the scent settling on the back of your tongue doing nothing to stop the heaving of your stomach. His hips snapping against yours almost sends your stomach over the edge, the way your body jerks up and down making you more and more nauseous. The sigh he lets out deepens into a low groan, his hand sliding off your mouth to wrap around your throat. Clawing at his wrist, you take in deep lungfuls of air, coughing when his hand squeezes.

“Shh, just keep your mouth shut,” he hisses, hand sliding across your hip to dig his thumb into your clit, grinding it mercilessly as he deepens his thrusts. “So tight and slick.. Bit of heaven don’t you think?”

“Stop! Just-“

The back of his hand catches you on the temple, his knuckles leaving you with spots dancing in front of your eyes. A warm trickle flowing over your eye brow to pool in the hollow near the bridge of your nose. 

“You stop whinin’,” he snarled quietly, rolling his thumb over your clit dragging a scream from your throat at the burst of sensation. A long drawn out moan rattled out of his chest at the sound, his thumb grinding down again.

Hands reaching up, you try to rake your nails over his cheek, only to scrape along his throat as he tilted his face out of reach. Frustrated you swung, your closed fist catching his adam’s apple. Smiling when he half fell on you coughing, his hips stuttering before coming to a stop as he coughed dryly on your shoulder. Your hands push at his shoulders, rolling from beneath him to crawl towards the side of the bed.

You taste blood as your teeth slam together over your tongue, a bruising grip around your ankle dragging you backwards. Fingers dig into your hips, pulling them up as he pressed against you from behind, his cock sliding over you as he tries to thrust inside without releasing you. A scream tears itself from you when he does, your legs shaking, the angle all wrong. Fingers tangle in your hair, yanking your head back, the scream choking off as you find yourself struggling to breathe.

The hard slam of his hips burns, you’re sure something is torn because you feel like you’re splitting on the inside. Tangling your fingers in your blanket you try to ignore the blood that’s running down your thighs. The awkward curve of your spine and throat, the guttural snarl mingling with the sound of flesh on flesh that echoes through the room. His hand in your hair slowly loosens, his hand cupping the back of your neck to press you down into the mattress, the thrusts becoming frantic and unsteady.

You scream into the blankets when his hips slam against yours hard enough your face slides along the blanket, making it hard to breathe as his semen pumps into you. When he falls back on his heels, his cheek resting on your lower back, you can feel it slowly dribbling down your thigh as his breath puffs over your hip. Jumping, you try to move away from his fingers as he strokes them over you before slowly pushing them inside.

“You’re all tuckered out, aren’t you baby…” he scrapes his teeth over your skin, his fingers slowly pumping in and out before pulling them out giving you a slow stroke over your thigh. “Where’s the washer? Can’t walk ‘round like this.”


End file.
